Quarantine Zone: Townsville
by James of Vale
Summary: The Professor's most recent discovery has fallen into the wrong hands, that resulted in something very horrible to befall the city of Townsville. How would the PPG and the RRB react to this catastrophe? [STORY COMPLETE]
1. The XY Formula

Quarantine Zone: Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I do own the ideas for this story however. I would like to thank certain authors and movies for inspiring me in doing this kind of fanfic.

**A/N: This story is almost of a Resident Evil/dawn of the dead spin off for the PPG and RRB. This would relate to something horrible happening in Townsville, and the main characters will have to rely on what they know in order to survive. NOTE: Deaths of some main characters will result. Don't continue if you're squeamish about this. Besides that, please enjoy the story. This story is rated R for graphic violence, horror and Gore, and mild language.**

Chapter 1: The XY Formula

The professor stayed in his lab at 4 am in the morning. He had just completed his experiments on a new formula that he has generated out of a sample of Chemical X. He took out a tape recorder and began to record his discoveries…

_Great mother of Science! I think I have perfected the ultimate formula that might just solve our world's medical problems. Recently, Bubbles had gotten the flu and remarkably, she recovered completely the next day. I'm beginning to wonder if Chemical X has any sort of healing properties. Apparently, I have found something! It appears that when Chemical X is mixed with those 3 ingredients, Sugar, Spice and Everything nice, the end result is a being with super abilities and as I have observed, advanced immune systems. So far, this new formula, which I'm going to dub, Formula XY, appears to be like a healing salve. In one of the tests, it completely healed a cut on one of the lab mice I have tested it on. I made a small incision on the animal and squeezed a drop of the formula, and presto! The wound magically healed itself within seconds. But after the wound itself was completely healed, all traces of the formula vanished on the mouse. I wonder…it almost has cell regenerative effects…I wonder if there's a way to control it. I will continue my research further, but right now…sleep awaits._

The Professor pressed the stop button on his tape recorder and went up the stairs to the living room. The lights of the Utonium household in the professor's room then went out as the professor retired for the night. A black van parked outside the house opened it's sliding door as 4 large men in black suits stepped out. Each of them was wearing a wire connected to a communicator in their ears. "Yes sir, it's confirmed…a new formula has been discovered by this…amateur scientist." The lead man spoke to his superior on the other line. "Yes, sir. You shall have that formula."

The four men went over to the side of the house, looking through the window that allows the moonlight into the Professor's basement lab. One of them took out an apparatus and quietly pried the window open. They then slipped into the lab and rummaged through the equipment. After they had found what they were seeking, they climbed out of the window and returned to the van and drove off. The formula to how the Powerpuff girls was created was sitting completely exposed on a desk, but the thieves still decided to ignore it. Apparently, whoever was their employer was only interested in the formula that the professor had discovered recently.

As the four men rode in their vehicle, one of them appeared to have a runny nose. In his hand, he was holding the rack containing the test tubes holding the _XY formula_. Unknown to him, a drip from his nose fell into one of the test tubes. The formula itself began to change, yet the thieves were oblivious to its slow mutation. They carried the mutating formula back to the employer, whose faction operates many underground activities unknown to the general public.

A man paces back and forth impatiently as he waited for his goons to return with the stolen formula. "As I have heard…that formula could be used…and mass produced to produce profits…oooh I really like the sound of that!" The man was going to be meeting his subordinates inside an abandoned warehouse near the docks. He was going to receive the formula then ship it to a location where his own criminal chemists could analyze the formula He then hears the screech and sound of a vehicle driving towards the area. "That must be them now…late as usual!" He went outside to see the van approaching him at an alarming fast rate. He waved at the van to stop but it just kept going. At the last moment, he ducked out of the way as the van slammed into the tin shingle walls of the warehouse. He approached the van on its left side as he peered into the vehicle. Out of the 4 men that was supposed to inside, he only saw three, looking very pale and covered in multiple bite marks. The bite wounds were torn in a very gruesome way. Some areas of the faces were also torn, as though the flesh was feasted upon.

The man continued to peer into the wrecked van, oblivious to the vicious creature looking at him from the roof of the van. The creature was the thug that was not in the van, obviously the one that was carrying the rack of the formula. The thug was looking very pale and had lifeless eyes. Blood drooled out of his mouth as he prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting victim. The huge zombie pounced on his prey and bit him in the neck, causing waves of horrible pain to go rocking through the man's body, as blood began gushing like a fountain from his neck. The zombie then began to feast on the dead man's flesh as the three thugs that were inside the van began to climb out, looking for victims to bite into.

Blossom woke up a couple hours later to the sound of the hotline ringing. "_7 am in the morning? Why is crime getting to an early start today?"_ She thought as she groggily trudged to the hotline. She was about to pick it up when she almost tripped on a stuff toy. She closed her eyes and anticipated the fall, but felt someone's gentle arms holding her. "You're alright, honey?" Brick asked as he groggily laid her down and picked up the hotline for her. "Brick here, PPG and RRB residence…" He spoke into the receiver.

Brick half expected to hear the mayor's panicky voice rambling about some crime spree or monster attack. But instead, it was the very frightened voice of Miss Bellum. "Kids! There's something very wrong…the mayor…he's dead! I don't know…please help…No…no! stay back! Stay back!Ahhhhhhh!" A dreaded silence and the sound of faint moaning, groaning, and sounds of teeth chewing flesh replaced the screaming on the other line. Brick put down the receiver in disbelief on what he has heard. "Maybe I'm still groggy…yea, that's right, I'm still sleepy." He said as Blossom inquired about what he has heard. Brick just shook his head as he suddenly heard a loud crash rock the house's foundations.

A sports utility vehicle had crashed into the right wall of their house. Brick watched in shock as the passengers crawled themselves out of the wrecked vehicle and picked themselves back up. Brick had a feeling they are not human anymore as they were very pale and looked violent. A next door neighbor came out to investigate and was attacked by the SUV passengers the instant they noticed him outside on his yard. Brick just watched in horror as the passengers began to bite into the neighbor's flesh, tearing chunks and pieces of skin off the poor victim's body.

Brick tried to use his eyebeams but he was distracted when he smelt a foul chemical odor. It was an odor he knew quite well before and it made him weak. Brick felt himself collapse to the ground as the chemical did its effect. Blossom coughed and wretched as she braced the effects of the chemical. The other girls and boys that were sleeping in their beds sat up coughing as the chemical began to affect them as well. "_Its antidote X! The SUV must have broke the storage container…great…I have a feeling I'm not dreaming…those things…we can't combat them without our powers!"_ And it was exactly so. Apparently, the SUV had crashed through the walls of the lab, destroying the excess vials of Chemical X and cracking open the giant glass container holding the antidote X in its gas form.

The professor by now had fled into the kids' room and closed the door behind him. "Monsters! Monsters! Cannibals!" He began to shout as he barricaded the door with all the furniture he could find in the kids' room. Brick groaned. "They're overrunning our house! We must get out!" Brick said. He noticed that the antidote X hasn't had its full effect yet. "We can still fly…let's get the professor and fly out of here as soon as possible! Before our powers run out! Or else we'll be helpless!" Boomer said as he hovered weakly in the air. The family nodded and grabbed the professor and held on to each other. They then flew out of the ruined house, as they watched the horror unfolding below them.

A/N: And this is all I will unveil in chapter 1. Will the Heroes survive the undead onslaught? Please review and let me know on some information. This story's plot is still under thought, and some insight or ideas from you readers would be greatly appreciated. Stayed tuned for chapter 2: "The Chaos spreads."


	2. The Chaos Spreads

Quarantine Zone: Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I do own the ideas for this story however. I would like to thank certain authors and movies for inspiring me in doing this kind of fanfic.

**A/N: This story is almost of a Resident Evil/dawn of the dead spin off for the PPG and RRB. This would relate to something horrible happening in Townsville, and the main characters will have to rely on what they know in order to survive. NOTE: Deaths of some main characters will result. Don't continue if you're squeamish about this. Besides that, please enjoy the story. This story is rated R for graphic violence, horror and Gore, and mild language.**

Chapter 2: The Chaos Spreads

As the kids carried the professor and flew out the windows, the zombies overran the barricade on the kids' bedroom. As they watched, they noticed the horrific sight of the zombies, with their bodies maimed, torn, and extremely bloody in all areas. Just then Brick felt a surge of weakness flow through him and he began to plummet to the ground. He landed on the ground with a "thud" and the sound of a fractured bone. Brick cried out in pain as he felt the fracture in his left leg. The others quickly landed to prevent themselves from getting hurt as well, while they helped their injured friend and sibling. As the girls made a makeshift stretcher to carry Brick in, the boys kept watch. The zombies were still inside the various neighbors' homes as well as their own.

A zombie finally shuffled out of the Utonium residence and noticed the Utonium family. As it ran towards them, Butch looked around. Nearby, a dead neighbor lay still clutching a pistol in his hand. Butch immediately wrenched the gun out of the dead man's hands and shot the approaching zombie in the head. The zombie fell to the ground, as blood began to gush out of what's left of the head. Butch then shot the neighbor he took the gun from when the corpse began to get up. The other zombies began to climb out of the broken wall in the house and converge on the survivors. With a shout, Brick said, "Quickly, let's get outta here! Butch, Boomer, carry the stretcher sideways so I can shoot as we run! Girls, thanks for the stretcher and splint, now run ahead of us!" After he said that, he took the pistol from Butch as they carried the stretcher and started running. Brick shot down zombie by zombie, as they ran further and further down the road.

Brick knew running was not a good option. He could already see that there were more zombies on approach. They were not shuffling slowly, but running at full speed, except for some of those who were seriously injured at death, and the body movement became limited when the zombie rose. Brick also noticed that Butch was getting tired while grabbing the stretcher. Boomer noticed a cop car dead ahead of him. He also noticed that there was a dead cop lying facedown just a few feet from the car. A lone zombie was roaming the area. When Buttercup saw the dead cop's pistol shining in the sunlight, she ran as fast as she could for it. She lunged for it and spun around, gunning down the zombies that were getting too close. She then swung the pistol around and shot the lone zombie whom had just noticed them.

The survivors quickly got themselves into the cop car and closed the doors. As Brick got in the back seat with the girls to look after him, the two boys sat in the front passenger seat. The professor saw that the keys were still in the ignition and started the car. He stepped on the gas and they soared down the street, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

The Utoniums drove around in shock and horror as they witnessed the chaos around them. Zombies attacked every single person that was unlucky enough to be on the streets. Occasionally a zombie would lunge at the cop car that the family was in, smearing the windshield and windows with its bloody hands as it tried frantically to open the doors. The professor would step on the gas and get away every time a zombie did that. They drove around frantically, trying to stay away from the horde of zombies, occasionally running over the lone zombies that tried to attack them. They felt hopeless as they watched the rest of the town get overrun at a horrific steady pace. "Mojo!" Bubbles suddenly screamed as she noticed the simian wandering around on the sidewalk. The evil monkey was all bloody, with bite marks all over his body. A large chunk of his exposed brain was also bitten off. The chimp saw the survivors in the police vehicle and ran at them, pounding on the windows with his bloody hands as he tried to break into it. The professor just stepped on the gas as he sped away from the undead chimp.

Somewhere on the outskirts of town, two masked soldiers observe the city's condition with their sniper scopes. "H.Q, this is kilo-4…the situation in this town appears to be spread in an epidemic form. Spread by infected individuals. Recommend quarantine measure Omega 5, over." At the makeshift headquarters, a soldier clad in metallic battle armor listened to his subordinates reporting to him. "Roger, we're proceeding with Omega 5. Does it look like the Zern virus?" The recon troopers replied to him after a few moments of closer examination of the subjects, "Negative sir, it appears to be a much slower mutation…a new strain perhaps?" "Roger that, we'll investigate later, now I want you two to return to base to help us set up the quarantine. No one must leave or enter the city except our personnel."

Minutes after the commander's command, six heavy transport helicopters flew into the area, headed for the outskirts of town. They plan to set up a quarantine of defenses in a hexagon shape around the city, successfully sealing off the town from the outside world. They had covertly taken care of a similar situation in another country in the past, but this was the first time they had to quarantine a town in the United States. As the choppers landed, their passengers got off one by one, clutching assault rifles in their arms. After the troopers got out, something big rolled out of each of the choppers and proceeded to get into a set alignment. The choppers took off and returned back to their point of origin as the large objects unfolded themselves and released a hexagon shaped laser beam, effective connecting their beams with the other objects that have aligned and unfolded around the city. The "towers" then increased their laser intensity as metallic gates were established in each of the six points of the quarantine. They have successfully sealed the city from the rest of the world with a strong laser fence. Machine gun turrets were also established around the perimeter of the quarantine.

"Commander, the quarantine is in effect…shall we move in and carry out operation clean-wipe?" One of the troopers replied while arriving at his post by the quarantine. "Affirmative, we're sending the offensive troops now, stand by to cover them as they enter the city." After that, the machine guns would fire loudly every once in a while as several zombies were mowed down when they were stupid enough to wander into the range of the computerized turrets.

On each of the roads leading into Townsville, a large black truck sped towards the city. They stopped just outside the quarantine at the gates, received confirmations and words of good luck from the guarding team and drove into the city as the gates opened. The 4 trucks each had a set destination in the city, to eradicate all undead in a particular area and rescue any non-infected survivors to beyond the quarantine. One of the trucks headed to southern Townsville, which was where the kids were fleeing north. As they reached the outside of the area, the truck stopped and opened its rear hatch. Inside a single platoon of troopers jumped out, armed with a variety of weapons. They took aim at the nearest zombies and gunned them down with deadly accuracy. The operation to clean the mess up in this city had begun.

A/N: And this is the end of chapter 2. I know it's a tad short, but this plot is a little difficult to come by, as you probably noticed by how long it has been since my last update. Besides, that, I plan to reveal the rest of the story much later, and showing just how difficult the situation is. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: "Saved?", which will be made much sooner, as soon as I finish the 10th chapter for my PPG/Startrek fic.


	3. Saved?

Quarantine Zone: Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I do own the ideas for this story however. I would like to thank certain authors and movies for inspiring me in doing this kind of fanfic.

**A/N: This story is almost of a Resident Evil/dawn of the dead spin off for the PPG and RRB. This would relate to something horrible happening in Townsville, and the main characters will have to rely on what they know in order to survive. NOTE: Deaths of some main characters will result. Don't continue if you're squeamish about this. Besides that, please enjoy the story. This story is rated R for graphic violence, horror and Gore, and mild language.**

Chapter 3: Saved?

Central Street was completely void of life, except the sight of a mass crowd of zombies, roaming about. Occasionally, one of them would trip and fall. However, a moment later, a zombie suddenly fell and didn't get back up. As quickly as that, other zombies in that area began to fall, as hidden snipers were taking cracks at them. "Command, zombie subjects have been seen in Central Street. No survivors, over!" A sniper spoke into his radio as he took another shot at a zombie. "Understood, commander." The sniper replied again after the command post sent him his orders. "Men, we are to stay on this rooftop and cover the other squads on the ground, if they need it. In the mean time, let's keep having some fun. Oh look, the mayor of the city!"

And it was indeed the mayor of Townsville, wondering through the central plaza in Central Street. The mayor was a bloody mess. Apparently, the zombie that attacked him bit him in the neck. The poor man didn't even have the chance to react when he was killed almost instantly. The short zombie just scuttled about on the ground as it tried to find food. Apparently, he was too short to be able to attack on his own and the much bigger zombies would keep him away from any victims they might have brought down. However, the mayor's suffering was ended when a sniper's bullet shattered his monocle and ended his undead life.

The Utoniums drove around the corner of First Street and ended up in the Plaza of Central Street. "Oh my god!" They exclaimed when they saw the mayor's corpse lying in the middle of a zombie crowd. "He's really dead!" Bubbles exclaimed as she covered her eyes and wept. "I wonder who else is alive?" Blossom asked sadly. Suddenly a loud rifle shot was heard and the Utoniums saw another zombie in the crowd shot down. "There are survivors!" Buttercup exclaimed as she saw yet another zombie shot down.

"Hold you fire!" The sniping squad's commanding officer said when he spotted the survivors in the cop car. "Holy shit! Contact the ground squad!" He said as he opened fire at the zombies that got too close. The snipers opened fire repeatedly as one of them contacted the ground rescue team on the radio.

The Utoniums stood still as they watched a few of the zombies converge on them and get shot down before they even got close. "Are they helping us?" Brick asked as he watched the scene happen before him. The Utoniums just watched when they suddenly saw the entire crowd of zombies charge at them. "Well, they better be!" Butch yelled as the professor frantically stepped on the gas to get away. They had a wild chase around the plaza, when suddenly a black truck suddenly sped into the area. From the sides, a panel opened and a mechanical chair extended from within. On each of the seats, a trooper sat strapped to it, and fired their assault rifles at the zombies that were attacking the cop car.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Boomer inquired as he watched the black truck speeding around the plaza, while the troopers mowed down zombie by zombie. The truck then stopped suddenly as it opened its rear hatch. The survivors watched in awe as a dozen black body armor clad troopers jumped out and secured the area. They noticed the patch on their chests that said, "ZVES, Zern Virus Elimination Squad." The troopers then ran over to the car and signaled the Utoniums to get out and follow them. The professor reluctantly agreed and got out. "We won't outlast the zombies much longer in the cop car. I think we're safe now, in their hands."

The kids and the Professor got aboard the truck while two troopers carried the stretcher that Brick was lying on. They gave him some morphine to relieve his pain. "Don't worry, young man, you'll be alright in no time." One of the troopers said as they got on the truck. They sealed the back hatch and the truck sped away from the scene quickly. "Where are you taking us?" Blossom asked as one of the ZVES medical officers were scanning her with a device. "We have quarantined the city after the zombies started showing up. Our mission is to rescue uninfected survivors and send them beyond the quarantine line to safety…" One of the troopers said as he took off his helmet. "My name is Major James Quinn. My brother, Henry Quinn is the commanding officer in charge of the ZVES. He is outside the quarantine right now."

Suddenly the medical officer said something as the scanning device showed something odd. "That's odd…the children's anatomy is very different from the adult. And it seems that their genetics are similar to the infected victims." The major stood up suddenly as he heard the news. "Relax, major…the infected strain…here…is not present on their DNA." The medical officer said as showed the major the comparison of the kids' DNA to the DNA of a killed zombie. When the professor took a look at the readouts, he went pale.

Blossom looked at the professor and asked, "What's wrong Professor?" "It…it can't be…" "What do you mean?" The major asked. The professor took a deep breath and let it out. "How…how did it become like this? How…how could it be?" The Professor broke down, as he could not believe that his most recent findings became the doom of the town. "Professor? Is there something you need to tell us?" Brick asked. "The thing affecting the zombies…it's the _XY _formula. Except its' mutated with something organic!" The professor exclaimed as he studied the readouts once more. "Are you saying that this mess was started by you?" Buttercup exclaimed, as she could not believe what she had heard.

So, during the ride, the professor explained his recent findings. "I don't know how it ended up like this, capable of infecting and turning people into blood-thirsty zombies!" The major looked up from the sample readouts and said something. "That's alright, the zern virus was also something developed for the sake of medical breakthrough. There's always some criminal organization that fouls this up." Major Quinn stopped himself as a tear rolled down his eyes. His aid resumed for him. "Excuse the major, he's seen a lot of his close friends die in the hands of the Zern virus. A powerful corporation originally kept the Zern virus in an underground lab. Then some crime syndicate broke into the lab and stole the sample. We don't know for sure how it happened, but something must have happened during the theft and the virus reached the surface the day, spreading its chaos."

The major took a breath and resumed. "I believe that your case is the same. It could be the same syndicate that caused the outbreak of the Zern Virus. They have many branches of their organization all over the world. We never know, but they always have something to do with many thefts of revolutionary medical breakthroughs." The major was interrupted when the driver spoke something. "Sir, I think you gotta see this!"

A huge crowd of zombies had gathered themselves to block the way of the speeding truck. Not just that, onboard the truck's computers, a sensor picked up a particular face that was a wanted suspect on the ZVES database. "Johnson!" Major Quinn exclaimed as he recognized the face of the zombie that had appeared on screen. "I thought he was killed in the Zern incident in Kyoto!" "Well…this is not good sir, we have to contact your brother immediately. Johnson was definitely here, and it seems the zombies got to him. We could have an outbreak of the Zern here!" Butch asked after he has heard the commotion. "Who's this 'Johnson'?" The major quickly explained, "He was a suspected infected business man during the zern incident in Kyoto. He was tested as infected with the negative strain of the virus, meaning he's not an immediate threat. But the bastard escaped our quarantine facility and is now spreading the virus everywhere. If the negative strain is exposed to something like this, it will mutate to positive, making it extremely dangerous to be here!"

"Oh no!" Blossom said as she realized the horror of such events. "If you already think it is bad now, wait till the Zern gets mixed with the _XY_ variant!" The major exclaimed. A moment later, the truck opened its side panels and released its mounted gunmen. "We have to shoot through this crowd! Hang on!" The major said as he opened a window and placed his rifle in the opening. The gunmen on their extended seats were using a different weapon than the assault rifles they were carrying. They needed something with more power so they basically mounted a machine gun fed with chains of .50 caliber rounds to the gunmen stations. Butch wanted a weapon to defend himself and asked one of the troopers to give him a spare gun. "Here, be careful kiddo!" The trooper said as he gave Butch a 12-gauge shotgun.

The gunmen opened fire and it seems they were cutting down the zombies quite well. But suddenly, major Quinn noticed something behind the line of zombies. "Oh shit! Just as I expected." Suddenly the passengers felt something land on the roof of the truck. "Zern zombies!" The troopers exclaimed as Brick watched in horror as zombie after zombie outside leapt into the air and landed with a thud above his head, as they worked to pound into the truck. "How can this be?" Bubbles squealed with fear as she clutched Boomer hard. "Don't worry, they can't break in…can't they?" Quinn was going to reply to Boomer when the driver suddenly screamed and lost control, sending the truck spinning down the intersection, and rolled over and over crushing the zombies on the outside while hurting its passengers on the inside.

Brick came to just in time to see a large tear in the interior of the truck. Brick quickly grabbed a pistol out of a dead trooper's holster and shot the first zombie that popped out in the head. He looked around to see Blossom still unconscious next to him. She had a massive gash on her forehead. "Without our powers, we're just as vulnerable!" He screamed as he kept fending off the zombies with the pistol. Survival looked bleak, when he suddenly heard a shotgun being fired. The zombies that entered the crack in the truck were blown back from the weapon as Brick noticed that his Brother had fired his shotgun. "Is everyone alright?" Butch asked.

Bubbles and Buttercup came to just in time to join the others in fending off the merciless zombies. Boomer and Blossom were still unconscious from the wreck. They looked for the professor while they defended against the zombies. They found him lying in a heap among the other troopers that were killed in the crash. He was bleeding heavily from his head while his body looked like it was twisted. Brick reached over and felt his pulse. "No…no…no! The professor…he's…gone!" Brick exclaimed as he suddenly stopped his shooting in shock. "That's nothing we can do! He broke his neck!" Butch said as he inspected the damage on their professor. "I know it's horrible, but we must find a way to get outta here!" Buttercup explained as she grabbed some ammunition from the storage compartments while the two boys and Bubbles continued to fend off the zombies.

Brick had somehow recovered from his broken leg. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he stood up, moving the alleged wounded leg around easily. "Morphine must have interacted with our DNA! Worked like a healing salve!" He said a moment later as he was able to move around more easily. He picked up his sweetheart and strung her to his shoulders while the others did so to their wounded partners. Buttercup had to carry Butch since he had suffered a large gash on his leg during the crash.

The heroes got out of the wreck and ran for the subway entrance they saw some feet away. The zombies around them began to charge at them. As they ran, guns blazing, they watched in horror as the zern types jumped passed their weaker comrades. Brick ran down the stairs to the subway at full speed to find the switch to the gate was operational. He led the others inside and quickly sealed off the subway entrance to the surface. "We'll be safe down here…I hope." Brick said as he followed his companions down the stairs.

Remarkably they found the main controls to the subway station open. They went into the control room to find a dead operator trying to seal off the subway station from the rest of the city. "Remarkable, that Townsville's subway stations also served well as shelters incase of monster attacks." Butch said as he monitored the surveillance tapes. "Yep…this poor fellow was killed when the zombies overran the station. And here…watch…they ran up the stairs that we came down in, about 20 minutes ago, just when we were coming in the truck." The operator's corpse began to rise suddenly and Brick shot it in the head. "I think we should complete what he wanted to do."

So, the kids sealed off their section of the subway from the city. Besides sealing off the main entrance that they came down in, they sealed the tunnels on both directions and any other exits to the city. "Until we have a better assessment of what is going to happen to us…we're staying here." Brick said as he went on to tend to Blossom's wounds. She was alright and just knocked out. He took a deep breath and sighed as he sat in a chair and rested. The others also sat down and rested, as they tended to their wounds and mourned for the professor's death.

A/N: Things just keeps getting worse does it? The kids are surely in a fix. Will they restore their powers? Will they survive? Find out in the next chapter, "Hell on Earth." Thank you, and please review!


	4. Hell on Earth

Quarantine Zone: Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I do own the ideas for this story however. I would like to thank certain authors and movies for inspiring me in doing this kind of fanfic.

**A/N: This story is almost of a Resident Evil/dawn of the dead spin off for the PPG and RRB. This would relate to something horrible happening in Townsville, and the main characters will have to rely on what they know in order to survive. NOTE: Deaths of some main characters will result. Don't continue if you're squeamish about this. Besides that, please enjoy the story. This story is rated M for graphic violence, horror and Gore, and mild language.**

Chapter 4: Hell on Earth

Brick woke up fitfully in the night. He could not sleep very well because of the noise of the undead on the surface. He also could not believe that everyone else they knew, was probably among the dead on the surface. He looked over the sleeping body of Blossom and smiled reluctantly. "At least we're all alright for the time being, together." He laid Blossom down on the subway seat as he got up to take a walk around the station. A couple hours back, Brick and the others have piled the corpses they found in the station on an unmanned subway train that was bound for the northern part of town. They piled the corpses inside, set a makeshift trigger over the engine controls at the driver's compartment, and opened the north tunnel to let the subway car leave the station. As soon as it left, they sealed the tunnel off again.

"At least we don't have to worry about any of the corpses getting up and killing us. What now? We need our chemical X to restore us. Or we need to get to the quarantine. If only there's a way to get outside information." He spoke to himself quietly as he made sure not to wake the others as he walked around the station. Brick stopped by a phone booth and took the yellow pages out of its case. "Let's see, _guns and baits,_ _Uncle Joe's Ammo. Macro Industries._ These are ammunition shops and a shop that sells lab equipment. They are all in the vicinity of 5th street…" Brick muttered as he read the listings. "_How are we supposed to get there?"_ He thought.

"_James! James! Come in! James! Damnit!"_ Commander Henry Quinn muttered in the radio after he had lost contact with the armored truck his brother was in. Just then, a trooper rushed into his tent to report something serious. "Sir, you will not believe this, but we are dealing with the Zern again!" Henry Quinn was so shocked that he dropped the mug of coffee he was holding. The silence was suddenly shattered by the sound of a shattering mug and the exclaiming of surprise from the commanding officer. "How is this possible?" He asked with extreme concern. The commander went to his table and picked up his holster. He strapped it around his waist, grabbed his combat helmet off its rack and joined the trooper outside towards the quarantine line.

Brick knew that survival was going to be hard job. There was still one train left in the station and it could be reversed to travel in the other direction. He checked the map and was glad a stop was near the destination they wanted. But before they decide to leave, he must make sure they are ready to handle the situation. Brick went over the stockpile of ammunition and weapons they had placed on one of the benches. "4 pistols, a shotgun and an assault rifle." "4 clips for each pistol, 2 magazines for the rifle and about 24 shells for the shotgun. Will that be enough?" he counted to himself. He then nodded, grabbed the assault rifle and slung it on his shoulders. "I'll let the others rest for a little longer. In one hour, we'll move."

The automated machine gun turrets were gunning down hordes of zombies at the quarantine line. The zombies that got really close were the Zern-XY variants. The machine guns kept nailing them in the heads with deadly precision, but they still managed to get a little bit closer before being taken down. Sometimes, the zombies would leap out of the turrets targeting and get even further, only to be gun down by the guards behind the quarantine line. "Sir, we should send for the duranium alloy walls to backup the laser fences, remember what happened to _Outpost Delta_ in Kyoto?" A trooper spoke to commander Quinn as he observed the battle. "Do it then!" Quinn said as he gave his subordinate the authorization to send for reinforcements and the additional defenses.

An hour had passed and Brick and the others were ready. It was decided that the boys would raid the equipment from the shops while the girls secure the escape train when they arrive at the target station. Blossom was still unconscious so it was best that the girls did stay behind to watch her on the train. Brick carried Blossom gently onboard the train and laid her in a seat while the others went around to check the windows and doors of the train. They were all sealed tight and not a single crack could be found. As the others then got into position in their seats, close to each other, Brick used the remote trigger to open the tunnel seal and then operated the controls to drive the train northward. He pressed the remote again and sealed off their bunker as the train moved through the tunnel.

A zombie was chewing on a corpse in the subway station as the noises of an approaching train became louder. It looked up just as the train came to a stop. When the doors opened, a shot was heard and the zombie was knocked back, as the bullet hit the zombie right in between the eyes. Boomer ran forward with his pistol as he inspected the damage. "Wow…that was a pretty good shot, don't you think?" He laughed slightly as he shot the zombie in the head a couple times more, just to make sure it won't get up again. The blood was splattered all over the floor and on his shoes. Butch was feeling uneasy about the mission and gave Buttercup his shotgun and traded for her pistol. "Whatever happens, I want this to be on your side, to keep you safe." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Brick smiled a little bit and said. "Don't worry girls, we'll be alright, I have an assault rifle for heavy artillery." The boys then ran for the steps as the girls closed the subway train's doors. Just in case, if the boys don't return within 30 minutes, they are instructed to return to the subway station bunker by themselves.

A small group of ZVES troopers were running through the streets, shooting down the zombies that were in their way. "Man, I hate this! I hate this!" A trooper yelled as he ran. "Quit you bellyaching, soldier!" His superior said as he reloaded his assault rifle. "If we didn't run into that zombie crowd, we wouldn'thave gotten cut off from our truck." Another trooper complained. The superior objected, saying the truck wasn't an option anyway, as they lost contactwith it a minute ago. Suddenly, several zombies surrounded them from behind, cutting off their escape. The stood back to back as they fended off the zombies. One of the zombies leapt high to pounce on the troopers, only to get shot in the head by a burst of assault rifle rounds. The troopers were shocked as the zombies in front of them were getting hit from behind. "Reinforcements! At last!" They exclaimed. But as the last zombie standing in front of them collapsed, they were surprised that their rescuers were not fellow ZVES troopers, but 3 young abnormal looking boys, two carrying a standard ZVES pistol, and the other with an assault rifle.

"Don't just stand there! Get over here!" Brick yelled to the group of troopers. As the ruffs provided cover, the troopers ran behind them and spun around to take care of the remaining zombies in that street. Just as the battle was briefly over, Brick loaded the last magazine he had. The superior of the group went over to Brick and greeted him. "Young man, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Brick noticed his rank and replied, "Well Sergeant, I learnt to shoot well because I am a Rowdyruff boy, our abilities require us to master marksmanship!" He replied as the troopers all let out a cry of surprise. "The Rowdyruffs, I thought they were a legend!" "The male guardians of this city, besides the Powerpuff girls!" After the brief introduction, the troopers gave the other boys a spare assault rifle each and a decent amount of ammunition. "It's not much, but it will help to have you on our side. We were separated from our armored squad, and before you got here, we thought we were cooked!" A corporal said after handing over to Brick 3 magazines he had saved up.

The armored choppers flew into range of the city and landed outside the quarantine line. As more reinforcements were dropped off, as well as more ammunition supplies, the duranium wall was set up around the outer perimeter of the fence, so the zombies would be disintegrated before they could try to scale the wall. Just then Commander Quinn got into one of the choppers and said, "I need a squad of the bravest and skilled men with me in this chopper. We're going to sector 5B, we're going to look for my brother!" Even though they knew that Major Quinn probably didn't make it, they followed their commander's wishes and boarded the chopper with him and flew into the city towards the wreck of armored truck 2B.

Feeling at better ease to have troopers by their sides, Brick led the group to the lab equipment shop. He was hoping they could find some vials of Chemical X in their storage. The ammunition shops were also nearby. Brick shoot the window of the lab shop and went in as the others stood guard outside. Brick rummaged around the cabinets in search of chemical X. He found several vials of antidote X, and a few vials of chemical X. "enough for all of us to regain our powers…great." He muttered as he pocketed the chemicals. He opened the last vial and downed the potion himself. "Just in case." He muttered. As he wiped his lips of the excess chemical, he did not notice that the undead store clerk was behind him. The clerk leapt at him and bit Brick in the arm. Brick just noticed and screamed in pain as the others rushed in and shot the zombie down. Immediately, Brick felt weaker as the virus began to overtake him. He knew the situation would only get worse. He was even more aware of some of his powers returned to him. "If I lose control, they will be doomed." He muttered as one of the troopers dressed his wound.

Brick reached quickly into his pocket and gave Boomer and Butch the other vials of chemical X. He then reached for the antidote X on the counter. But he was too late, as he collapsed on the ground, motionless. Butch went over to his brother and felt his cold neck. "No…Brick…this can't be…" Boomer said as Butch confirmed that their brother was dead. "Of a bite? It can't be!" Boomer said. It suddenly dawned on Butch when he found out why his brother gave him the chemical X and reached for the antidote X. Butch quickly grabbed the antidote X vials and told the men to quickly retreat towards the subway station with them. The corpse of Brick was not a safe thing to be near.

Just as the men ran down the steps of the subway, Brick opened his eyes. He sat up and his eyes were dark and bloodshot. No thoughts, no emotions could be found in his mind or on his face, only the look of pure hatred, blood lust, and eternal undead hunger. The undead ruff looked towards where the others have ran off and smelt the aroma of his living brother's wounded leg. The blood was still fresh. Brick growled as he stood up completely and hovered in the air momentarily. He let out a much darker beam of energy as his undead eyebeams evaporated the walls of the shop he had died in.

Butch was the last to run down the stairs as he looked back where his brother had died. Moments later, the shop exploded as a dark crimson beam was seen. "Damn! Hurry up!" Butch said as he quickly downed his vial of chemical X as he ran down the steps. As his powers were restored to him, he was able to move more easily as his leg healed rapidly. He grabbed as many of the fleeing men as possible and flew straight for the train. Buttercup opened the door right away and asked what had happened. "Brick's dead! No time to wait! Let's get outta here!" was all he said as he got all the other troopers aboard the train. Boomer had also downed his vial of chemical X as he boarded the train with his brother and sealed the door. Boomer ran for the driver's compartment and operated the train to start moving.

Buttercup wondered what had happened. How did Brick die so easily? And why were they fleeing in a hurry? She got her answer when she noticed a pale looking Brick, with a bloody bite mark on his left arm, floating down into the subway station. The train was just pulling out when Brick turned his gaze towards the empty space in the middle of the subway tunnel. Brick could no longer detect the fresh scent of Butch's wound, as it had healed completely. For now, Butch has thrown Brick off their scent, but for how long can they keep him away?

A/N: And this chapter is over. The worse nightmare has just happened to them. How can Brick be so careless? It was shocking on how fast his bloodstream accelerated the spreading of the virus to his body when the chemical x was restored. Now, not only are there thousands of zombies that were dangerous enough, but there was also an undead Rowdyruff lurking around, searching for prey. Stay tuned for chapter 5, "The worst fears"


	5. The Worst Fears

Quarantine Zone: Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I do own the ideas for this story however. I would like to thank certain authors and movies for inspiring me in doing this kind of fanfic.

**A/N: This story is almost of a Resident Evil/dawn of the dead spin off for the PPG and RRB. This would relate to something horrible happening in Townsville, and the main characters will have to rely on what they know in order to survive. NOTE: Deaths of some main characters will result. Don't continue if you're squeamish about this. Besides that, please enjoy the story. This story is rated M for graphic violence, horror and Gore, and mild language.**

Chapter 5: The Worst Fears

Blossom woke up to the sound of several people around here and the sounds of a train moving through a tunnel. She shook her head as she tried to reassess her surroundings. She looked blankly at Butch and Buttercup sitting in the seat opposite of her and suddenly the memory came flooding back to her. "Where's the professor?" She asked her companions. She looked around; Brick was nowhere to be found. "What has happened? Where's Brick and the Professor?" Butch just looked up sadly. "Glad you're awake…Professor…he didn't make it in the crash…" Butch suddenly stopped as he began to tear up. "Worst…Brick is dead…no…not dead…but one of them!" Butch stammered after he had collected himself a bit.

Blossom could not believe her ears. To hear that her father had passed away while she was out cold and to hear that her love is now among the walking dead was a painful reality. "Why are we on this train? Where are we going?" She asked between sobs. "Away from the zombies, to a safe and secure subway station." Boomer said as he produced the last vial of chemical X. "Brick was looking for these vials of chemical X to get us out. And that thing took his life away from us!" Boomer continued before breaking down and crying about his brother's loss. Blossom took the vial and drank the concoction. She just looked out the window as her strength returned to her in the next moment. "Brick…why have you left me?"

Brick hovered out of the subway station and looked around with his dead and dark eyes. He saw a zombie shuffle past him, almost ignoring him. Without thinking, the effect of being undead made Brick say these words. "You are weak, you will be fodder to my wrath." Brick then zipped at the zombie in a flash and knocked the zombie down, as he gnawed violently at the zombie's arms, tearing ligaments as he fulfilled his hunger for flesh. As soon as the attack began, Brick stopped almost immediately as soon as the zombie became motionless and completely void of undead life. Brick just hovered down an intersection, as though he has completely forgotten the zombie that he had slaughtered.

The kids now had an incentive and the ability to flee since their powers were restored. They knew things were horrible and it would only get worse if they continued to stay in town. Butch on the other hand, was not feeling easy about leaving the bunker with the rest of the survivors and get to the quarantine right away. Especially with an undead Brick lurking about. Blossom argued that Brick is just a zombie and that they could outrun their former friend and brother. But Butch argued that Brick had ingested Chemical X prior to his death. "He's got all his powers back, and then some! He blew up the shop we were in with just a single blast of his eyebeams. I fear he would be very difficult to avoid!" "Well, we can't just sit around and rot!" Blossom said with teary eyes as she thought about Brick. "I want to get out there and leave this place, while putting him out of his misery!" She screamed as she softly pounded Butch, then stopped and started sobbing in his shoulders. "I want to leave…" She said in between sobs as Buttercup and Butch tried to comfort her.

"Maintain position here, pilot!" Commander Quinn said as he caught a glimpse of the wreck of armored truck 2B. The truck was a complete mess and it looked like the survivors didn't even have a chance. Nearby, several zombies roamed around, especially around the entrance of a subway station. They looked like they were waiting outside for something. "Give me that rifle." Quinn told a sniper on the chopper and slung the sniper rifle on his shoulder. Looking into the sight, he looked among the undead. None of them were his brother. "Could he still be alive down there?" Quinn asked himself as he looked around through the sight. "Sir, I'm picking up his comm. device inside the wreck. It's still attached to his body…vitals have be flat lining for a half hour it seems. No zombie activity…he was probably killed in the wreck, sir." A technician said as he checked his readouts of the wreck.

Quinn sighed. "Sir? Shall we return to base?" The pilot said. "No…wait…yes…we'll be outnumbered if we land here anyways…whomever is inside that subway…they're holding out pretty well." Commander Quinn said reluctantly as the pilot changed course and flew the chopper back towards the quarantine line.

Brick was hovering down an intersection as he caught eye of the helicopter flying over him. He detected movement and several warm living bodies inside. Without a moment's delay, Brick launched to the air and started firing his much darker eyebeams at the target's rotors. Inside the chopper, Quinn grabbed a bulkhead, as he demanded a status report. "What the freaking hell is attacking us?" He demanded sternly as another blast hits the rotor system. "I don't believe it…it looks like some kind of flying boy…he's pale!" The pilot said as he caught sight of Brick flying towards him. "I'm activating defensive systems, hang on!" The co-pilot said as he pressed a switch in front of him. The rotors were covered with a duranium alloy armor shell as the pilots maneuvered into an evasive maneuver. As the snipers opened fire on Brick, Brick's eyebeams were taking a little longer to penetrate the defenses. It was tough, but Brick was breaking through. Bullets from the sniper rifles kept being deflected off Brick's flesh as the chopper kept flying faster to escape Brick's attacks.

Quinn watched with horror as the bullets kept bouncing off the flying enemy. "What the hell is he!" One of the technicians ran a file on the face and opened his mouth in shock. "Sir…it's one of the city's superhero guardians…or should I say, a former superhero…" He stammered but was cut short when Brick suddenly flew at top speed and collided with the outer shell of the chopper, cracking the duranium plating. "He's damaging our armor! Structural integrity is failing!" The pilots said as Brick punched a hand through the plating and gripped the neck of one of the pilots. In a split second, Brick ripped the head off the shoulders of his victim and pulled it through the hole he made. Taking a quick lap of the blood flowing down the severed head and a quick bite, Brick then threw the head into the city as the chopper began to spiral towards the ground.

Quinn took no chances and grabbed a parachute and an assault rifle as he opened the rear hatch and jumped out of the crashing aircraft. Luckily the monster that attacked them didn't see the trooper jumped out the aft side of the aircraft. Quinn pulled the cord and after a minute, he landed safely on the ground. Seeing his chance to flee, he ran for a sewer opening and jumped into the manhole, ducking out of sight of the menacing undead Rowdyruff as he went on a rampage, killing and feasting on the victims like game.

Boomer stopped the train in their fortified bunker and helped the exhausted troopers off the train. He then helped Bubbles as they helped Butch and Buttercup carry the sleeping Blossom who had cried herself so heavily, that she fainted from exhaustion and frustration. Blossom was suddenly awoken when they heard the sound of something big crashing on the surface. "What was that?" Blossom asked, temporily forgetting her discomfort about Brick. Sergeant Woods, the ZVES squad leader that the boys had met said, "It sounded like a crashing chopper. What in the world can bring down a chopper? Zern zombies are not capable of doing that." Boomer shuddered quickly as he knew, as well as the other kids, that it was probably Brick's doing. "What? What could do such a thing?" Sergeant Woods asked, still oblivious to the danger that the now undead Brick could pose. After all, Woods never got a chance to see what Brick did since he and his men were ushered into the subway entrance in a hurry.

Quinn made his way through the sewer tunnels and ran into a zombie pounding on a duranium sealed door. Taking his pistol out of his holster and attaching the silencer, Quinn shot the zombie in the back of the head. "Can't risk having that beast up there to hear my gunshots." As he checked to make sure the zombie was dead. He then looked over the sealed door. It had "Station 5B" marked on it with red. There was a keypad next to it that said, 'override controls.' Commander Quinn had a knack for hacking into computers and he began to decode the override code from the keypad while using a handheld device. He pressed the correct code and the duranium hatch opened with a mechanical hiss. He stepped in quickly and sealed the door behind him and checked his surroundings. He was in a subway station.

"You hear that? Sounds like one of the hatches opening." Boomer said as his super hearing picked it up. "I hear it too and I can hear breathing coming from that location." Butch said as he looked at where the noise came from. Suddenly, a bullet bounced off Butch as the intruder came rushing out, firing his silenced pistol in sheer madness. "Commander Quinn!" Woods shouted as he saluted and urged his commander that Butch and the other children are friendly. "Bullshit! One of them just killed my pilot! And the rest of the crew! And you tell me they are on our side?" The commander said as he aimed the gun at each one of the kids. "Easy there, sir. We're alright. Whatever our dead brother did to you, I assure you that we won't do the same." Blossom said as she tried to calm the furious officer. The commander just reluctantly put his gun back in his holster as he sat down and let out a long breath. "Can you tell me what's going on? How did one of you end up like that?" He asked a moment later.

Butch had told the story to the commander and after a bit, everybody sighed and were silent for a few minutes. They were thinking about a way out. And of course, they were also thinking about how futile that escape looked. Suddenly Boomer thought of an idea. "If the Commander navigated in here through the sewer systems, we can find a way out the city! Past the quarantine line!" "Yeah! The subway only takes us to outlying stations that may only reduce our distance to the quarantine line, but the sewers could take us past it and out to freedom and safety!" "We can avoid Brick completely!" Bubbles squealed. Blossom cleared her throat angrily as she spoke up, "Have you completely lost your minds? Brick is at the moment unstoppable. If we leave without disabling him, eventually he'll get past the quarantine line anyways and start spreading this plague worldwide with his power! We won't be able to avoid him much longer either way!" After what Blossom had said, everyone nodded in agreement. It was true. They have to stop Brick.

20 minutes later, the survivors grabbed their weapons and vials of antidote X. They were going to continue with their escape plan, but taking a detour to stop Brick. While the humans were to make their way past the quarantine line, the kids will engage Brick and then return to the sewers to join them. The survivors said good luck to each other and proceeded to their objectives.

Somewhere in the city, a manhole was blown open as the surviving kids flew out into the sky and looked over the ruined city that they sworn to protect. "Now we must protect the rest of the world from the mess that we brought upon ourselves." Blossom said as she flew beside her companions. She doesn't know if they were going to make it, but they know for sure that they must stop Brick at all costs. They caught sight of the horror in front of them as they watched Brick diving on a cutoff group of ZVES reinforcements fleeing a recently crashed armored truck. They were shocked as Brick flew zigzagging by each of the troopers, taking a menacing bite while tearing heads and limbs off each of his victims. Bubbles could not watched any further as she buried her face in Boomer's arms. "Look out, he spotted us!" Butch yelled as he took out a vial of antidote X.

Brick flew blindly at his former siblings and friends. He saw Blossom and stopped for a moment. "_Blossom…Blossom…Blossom…"_ Were the words that spoke in his mind. But Brick suddenly stopped the thoughts as the mind of the undead continued its control. Brick resumed his attack flight, charging straight for Blossom. He stopped in his tracks again as he was splashed in the face by Butch and the vial of antidote-X. He heard Butch say, "Sorry brother" as he was drenched with the chemical. However, Brick did not respond. Brick just flew straight at Blossom again, only to be pushed down by Butch and Boomer, while punching him with a fury of blows.

"Why isn't the antidote-X working?" Bubbles asked with worry as the girls watched the boys fight Brick. They suddenly let out a horror pitched scream as they watched the horror unfolding. During the fight, Brick caught both his brothers' arms and twisted them with power that he was not capable of. With a loud snap, he broke both of their arms and then gripped their necks. While the girls watched with horror, he snapped their necks right there on the spot. He let the two boys' lifeless bodies fall to the ground as he flew once again at the girls, eager to keep on killing.

The girls now knew that their daring plan had gone terribly wrong. Butch and Boomer didn't even have a chance. The girls flew as quickly as possible, to escape the reach of the menacing Brick. Blossom took out a vial of Antidote X and threw it at Brick, shattering it and splattering its contents on his face. Brick showed no sign of weakness and kept on going. The girls split to throw him off as each of them took to a different direction. They jumped to max speed and left Brick hovering in place. He was basically not going to chase after each of them individually as the quarantine line suddenly caught his attention. Brick flew towards the quarantine, while the girls regrouped over Townsville to reassess. Brick was unstoppable and he is headed straight for the quarantine.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 5. This is getting really serious. Another 2 Rowdyruffs have been killed and now the fate of the world now rests in the girls' hands. Will they stop Brick before his wrath will help unleash the virus to the rest of the world? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Bricks Crumble" as the girls do what they have to do to put Brick out of his misery and flee the city before the ZVES ultimatum!


	6. Bricks Crumble

Quarantine Zone: Townsville

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. I do own the ideas for this story however. I would like to thank certain authors and movies for inspiring me in doing this kind of fanfic.

**A/N: This story is almost of a Resident Evil/dawn of the dead spin off for the PPG and RRB. This would relate to something horrible happening in Townsville, and the main characters will have to rely on what they know in order to survive. NOTE: Deaths of some main characters will result. Don't continue if you're squeamish about this. Besides that, please enjoy the story. This story is rated M for graphic violence, horror and Gore, and mild language.**

Chapter 6: Bricks Crumble

A ZVES trooper stopped firing his assault rifle for a moment to reload. As he reloaded, he caught a glimpse of something flying towards the other end of the barricade. "What is that?" He wondered as he aimed his rifle at it and used the scope. "Is that one of the Rowdyruff boys that supposedly occupies this city?" He said a moment later as he put his rifle down. He looked at the image again and confirmed it was Brick. "He's probably here to help us! Great!" He cheered, but was then surprised when the flying champion suddenly fired an eyebeam on one of the turrets. The turrets aimed up and began firing at Brick the instant he came into range. On a computer screen next to the trooper, it showed that the sensors had picked up the virus in a body scan of Brick and he is the enemy. "Holy shit!" The trooper said as he looked up from the screen to see Brick destroy more turrets without much trouble.

Blossom and the girls flew away from Brick as fast as they could. "He's seems to be more interested in killing them…that would buy time before he goes out into the world. The ZVES appears to be sending more troops." Blossom muttered to herself as she thought of a plan to kill Brick. "It seems antidote X didn't work…but can duranium kill him?" She pondered as they flew away from the scene. "Mojo's!" Bubbles muttered as the idea came to her first. "But Mojo is dead!" Buttercup objected. "But his items might still be intact. I'm sure there's some duranium machine guns or something…" Bubbles suggested again. Blossom just stopped in flight and said. "Yea, that's a good idea. Let's go, Mojo's observatory could be easy to raid since we got our powers back, but we need to hurry, Brick is almost through with the quarantine!" She ordered as they made their way to Mojo's.

Brick had found it annoying for a trooper to be firing rounds at him. So, Brick just swooped down and bit hard on the trooper's neck as blood spurted out like a fountain. He dropped the limp body as he licked his lips in delight of the blood and tender flesh of his victim. Brick felt a bullet bounce off the back of his head and turned around with an annoyed look. The trooper with a sniper rifle dropped his rifle with a clatter as he ran away as fast as he could as soon as Brick looked at him. "Pathetic human." Brick said as he let an eyebeam fly, scorching the trooper's head to a crisp. The lifeless body fell as Brick's eyes dimmed after firing an eyebeam. Brick then leapt into the sky, occasionally diving down to kill off another victim and destroy a few more turrets.

Blossom flew closer to mojo's observatory. The place looked pretty intact, except for a few holes in the walls that were obviously made by Mojo when he was trying to defend himself. The girls landed inside the ransacked lab through a hole in the wall. As Blossom surveyed, Buttercup found an assault rifle of a trooper who had used the observatory as a shelter before he was slain. Cocking the bolt hammer, Buttercup then waited for her sister's call. "let's find those Duranium weapons." She said as she stood by the windows and kept watch while her sisters searched. "Alright, Buttercup. Watch our backs, we'll be outta here soon."

Brick flew down on a trooper who had opened fire at him. With a single blow from his arm, he punched a massive hole through the trooper's chest. Brick pulled back the bloody hand and lapped it as the trooper collapsed. Brick saw a group of troopers rushing behind one of the gates of the quarantine to take cover. Brick almost smiled as he took to the skies and dived down, blasting the turrets nearby and destroying the gate. One of the troopers was busy yelling into his radio, warning the other teams that their section of the quarantine has been breeched. "I repeat! Sector 5A has been breached! The gate is wide open, send repair crews and reinforcements ASA…" The trooper could not finish his broadcast when Brick sliced his head off with a sharp piece of the destroyed gate. The head rolled on the ground as the body dropped on its knees, with blood spurting from the neck. Brick stopped a bit to pick up the head, took a bite and tossed it into the zombie crowd that was crowding behind him. As Brick then took to the skies, the zombies began to move towards the breach in the defenses that Brick had made.

Buttercup stood watch when she found the dead trooper's radio on the ground. It played some kind of broadcast from the breached sector. "Sector 5A has been breached! **Static** Send repair crews **Static**…" The transmission stopped right there and Buttercup shuddered with fear. "Brick's done it…he's letting the zombies through…" She was about to turn around to tell her sisters to hurry up when Bubbles and Blossom flew out, yelling "Got it! Let's move!" The three girls then took to the skies and flew towards where the explosions were coming from, while Blossom was wielding the weapon that they had chosen.

Brick was watching the zombies below marching through the breach in the quarantine as he hovered in the sky. The undead rowdyruff didn't grin at all, as he watched the mayhem below. Suddenly, he heard something fire and turned around to see a Duranium saw blade coming at him. Dodging it at the split second, he watched it slice through a zombie below without trouble. With a dash, Brick flew down and picked it up, as the saw blade cut into his undead flesh a little. Without any signs of pain, he saw where it was coming from and threw it back at them. The girls dodged out of the way as Blossom frantically reloaded the saw blade gun. "These contraptions always fail to work efficiently! No wonder Mojo died so easily!" Buttercup complained as she watched her sister reload the weapon. "You take a shot then!" Blossom yelled as she passed the saw blade launcher into Buttercup's arms. Buttercup gladly took the weapon and aimed carefully at the charging Brick. "Say good night…" She muttered as she took a deep breath before the shot. However, she failed when Brick suddenly charged at even faster speeds and landed a heavy punch right into her jaw, knocking the weapon out of her hands as Buttercup was knocked into a wall, and knocked unconscious by the blow.

Blossom watched with horror as Brick knocked out her sister. She dived for the weapon before it shatters on the ground when Brick suddenly pounced at her. As Brick was forcing Blossom down, Bubbles flew and drove a kick into Brick's gut to knock him off her sister. Brick showed no signs of pain as he took the blow and crashed into a wall. Brick just opened his lifeless eyes and hovered out of the crack in the wall. He dived at Bubbles and did a super solo-ballistic barrage. Bubbles felt the pain horribly as Brick continued to pound her. The cracking of her skull could be heard with each blow as Brick continued to pummel her. He picked her up and gave her a head-butt to finish her off, letting her drop to the city floor.

Blossom had shaken off the attack and looked around. The weapon was shattered but its ammunition was scattered about the area. She dived for the nearest saw blade she could find, picked it up carefully and looked for Brick. She caught him in the middle of the sky, just head-butting Bubbles to the ground. Taking careful aim, she threw the saw blade like a Frisbee hoping that it would hit him right on the head. However, Brick just whirled around, flew up a few feet, and kicked the saw blade to slow it down and then catching it safely in his hands. Brick then did the same thing when Blossom tried to throw another blade at him. He grabbed the second blade and threw it with such speed, that it hit Blossom in the shoulder and pinned her to the ground.

Blossom growled with pain as she was immobilized by the saw blade in her shoulder, which was stuck in a wall. She tried to pull the blade out, but she was overwhelmed with pain. She watched with horror as Brick suddenly leapt for her, stopping just a few feet in front of her to taunt her. Brick raised the saw blade in his hands like a dagger as he prepared to finish Blossom off. With last minute desperation, Blossom pleaded, "Brick, please don't! Please!" Brick just stopped his advance and cocked his head to the left like a wild animal as he studied her, his eyes showing no recognition of her pleas. "Please Brick! I love you! Don't kill me!" Brick continued to watch her with those eyes as her voice began to trigger his dead and dormant mind.

"_Brick! Don't kill me!" _The thoughts flowed through Brick's head_. "Blossom…Blossom…No…don't hold back…kill! No…I mustn't…she's Blossom…Idiot! Kill her! No! I won't! You fool! Kill her now! I won't!"_ Brick's mind fought against the virus while Blossom watched with horror as she waited for the end. Blossom closed her eyes as she anticipated the finishing slice. She heard Brick say, "I love you. I'm with you always." before she heard the slicing of the saw blade through flesh and felt blood spurting on her face. She opened her eyes to see Brick lying in a heap, with the bloody saw blade in his hands, as his head rolled down the alley. Brick had used his last ounce of will power to behead himself with the saw blade, saving her life. Blossom watched in horror for a moment and pulled the saw blade out of her shoulders. She grasped the wound as it began to heal rapidly. She saw that Buttercup had awoken and Bubbles was still unconscious, however her wounds were no longer critical. "Co'mon! We must get to the quarantine!"

Commander Quinn had found out about the breach when he surfaced from the sewers with the men and had authorized the use of the ultimatum of the situation. "I certainly hope that those kids make it, but I have no choice but to use this. It's for the good of mankind." A 45 Kilo Ton Neutron Bomb/Fission nuclear warhead was to be launched into the city and detonated. Commander Quinn and the men boarded their transport helicopters as they fled away from the city. Just then, a missile was on approach from the outskirts, into the center of the town.

Blossom knew something was about to happen so she called Buttercup to help her carry Bubbles as they fled for the edge of town as fast as they could. Just as they were flying, they caught sight of something big flying past them. "Was that a rocket?" Buttercup muttered as they flew. "Oh crap! I think so, fly faster!" Blossom commanded as they flew out of town and into the suburbs. Just as they reached where their house was, they heard the deafening boom of the warhead going off. Within a few moments, they felt the wave of power flow past them. The force was overwhelming and within the next moments, they blacked out.

The blast wiped out the rest of the city. The neutron bomb took care of the biological entities that were roaming about and the nuclear fission warhead finished what was left. The city of Townsville was bathed in a bright light as the shockwave enveloped the city. Zombies roaming about were instantly disintegrated when they came in contact with the blast. Somewhere in the city, the remains of the dead Rowdyruffs slowly returned to their original components, before the components were reduced to ashes as well. The nightmare is over, but at a great cost.

Blossom woke up in a ZVES medical tent some time later. She asked the medical officer about her sisters. The officer smiled and said they were alright. "You were knocked out by the neutron bomb. We're surprised your molecular structure was able to survive something like that, thanks to you clearing a good distance from the epicenter." Blossom smiled with relief as the nightmare was finally over. The zombies of Townsville were wiped out completely, and Brick was no longer a threat to mankind. She knew it was sad that everyone she ever loved was dead. But now she can finally rest thanks to what they had done to ensure the rest of the world lives. She feels she is just glad that her sisters were alright. She looked up at the ceiling and said, "Now what?"

A/N: And this story is now finished. Interesting ending. Would there be a need for them to fight more zombies? Would the girls join the ZVES? We never know. Stay tuned for a possible sequel to the story in the near future. In the mean time, thank you for reading and please review.

**Directed by James Tseng, produced by James Tseng, Written by James Tseng, and Reviewed by Kezzer and Hairy Gregory. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
